


The Heart Is Bleak

by beets_me



Series: He writes his story [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Crime, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, High class gangsters, I mean ANNGGSST, I'm bad at tagging so get ready, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Modern Setting, Neighbours, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, When I say angst, based on a quote, dongmin and bin are in different gangs, theres still bits of fluff dont worry, watch me try to make charming characters with MY writing skills haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beets_me/pseuds/beets_me
Summary: He lit a cigarette with bundles of tears racing down his cheeks,and after his lips somehow found the strength to stretch into a smile,I thought to myself;"Sometimes when Chaos burns like wildfires around us: we have no other choice but to fall in love with the warmth."





	The Heart Is Bleak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters might be longer, but this one's pretty short since it's just the first

            "The difference between Iron Man

and some other movies is that there’s no spider bite;

there’s no magic bullet where a hero is born.

He had to be built.

There’s a person inside that suit,

and it will hurt if he falls"

 

The pretty boy was seated on a leather office chair. Legs crossed over each other. Cigarette between his fingers.

He was very clean cut, with slick black hair perfectly parted. The suit he was wearing was a dark shade of brown, with white, narrow, lines running vertically down his suit. Don't forget the alluring black bow tie he wore on the collar of his button-down.

To top it all off, this look was completed with a coy expression written on the individual's face.

He was currently in a room filled with about a dozen men, a few expensive paintings, and newly polished wooden floors. The curtains hung low, and the books were tidily placed on the shelves. To sum it all up, it was pretty much a nightclub owner's office, decorated in a way that looked like it was made in the 20's.

"I could care less about how you decide to run this place. But if it's not what boss wants, then I'll have to teach you a lesson on what happens when you don't follow instructions." The young, black haired man hesitantly folded the cuffs on his suit a bit higher up.

"I didn't want to get too messy tonight, but what has to be done, must be done. Don't take it personally." With a wave of his hand, one of the surrounding men began marching towards a record player, and placed a disc onto the platform. The action was followed by the same man approaching the behind of the person seated in front of the charming young man. His wrists were then tied up.

The suited man went by the name Dongmin.  _Lee Dongmin._ Torture was never his cup of tea, but as long as Edith Piaf's music was playing, he could do anything. It made him forget everything around him.

As for the man who happened to be seated in front of him, his name was Hae Chuwon. He was nearly as dazzling as Dongmin, with his deep red dyed hair, matching colours with his velvet suit. He had slick dark brown eyes, a very sharp jawline, chiseled features, and always wore an unreadable look.

It's the same aspect that attracted Dongmin to the older in the first place. They were together for a while, but the "relationship" could just be deemed as friends with benefits. 

_They were sleeping together._

"You were making deals with a different gang. You placed a target on your own back, and as much as I'd love to wipe it off darling, I can't because you really fucked it up this time." Dongmin shook his head, disappointed with Chuwon.

"Oh come on baby. Can't we just talk it out?" For once, the older man was showing a slight hint of panic. 

"I really really, do wish I could find a different way. We both know damn well I'm not one for violence, but.." Dongmin reached into his pocket to grab a swiss army knife and lifted it up towards Chuwon's cheek.

Chuwon's breath hitched as he felt a sliver of blood make it's way towards his chin, his perfect skin and flesh being torn open the slightest amount.

"I'm going to ask again, and you're going to respond properly, yes?" Dongmin leaned in just enough for the older to feel his breath, and he jerked one eyebrow upwards. "I don't want to hurt your delicate face anymore."

There was a moment of slight hesitation before Chuwon spoke again, and his face twisted into a dour expression as he let out a breathy sigh. "Sincho. Sincho gang." He finally managed to stutter out.

"Thank you" Dongmin licked the dripping blood off Chuwon's jaw, and placed a kiss to the bloodied spot on his face, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. Chuwon froze at the touch, and gazed back into the younger's eyes, a small smirk forming on his lips. He was always a bit freaky in the bedroom.

"I won't be seeing you around anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up." With that, Dongmin straightened his back, turned on his heels, and was escorted out of the completely clean office.  _Almost_ completely clean if you count the few blood droplets on the newly polished wooden floors. 

***

Porcelain Quill. That was the name of Park Jinwoo's gang, the gang that Dongmin was a part of.  

How did they come to be? No one really knows except Jinwoo himself and Jinwoo's best friend Myungjun. As for the name of the clan, everybody knew how that was created, whether you're a part of the gang, or just live in the area. The "Quill" part of the name meant that it was possible to negotiate with the gang, or get involved with the gang's activities; the same way people sign papers with a quill.

"Porcelain" meant that the deals they made were fragile, and you'd have to be careful with who your dealing with.  Dongmin had to admit the the origin of the name was kind of cheesy, but it made sense.

Now that Chuwon was no longer in the _Porcelain Quill_ , Dongmin wouldn't have time for him, not that there were any real feelings between them.

The model-like man was making his way down the streets of Gwangju, if you saw him, you'd stare in awe.

In the case of the citizens of Gwangju, they would either cower in fear since they've been involved with the gang before, and there were some who would have casual conversation with Dongmin. Those who had casual conversation were the ones who still believe that he works as an accountant. 

Tonight, there was barely anyone outside on his way back home. Not even the small children who play outside until it gets dark. The rain was pouring down hard, sad that he didn't bring his umbrella with him to work.

No, he didn't have a car. At the moment at least. Somehow he managed to back up into a lamp post.

Admittedly, it made him look pathetic. A higher up in a known gang, walking home in the rain alone.

***

Dongmin got back home safely, but all soaked up in the downpour. He cleaned up and laid back into his bed. He spent most nights like this. His mind completely blank. The lamp in his poorly lit bedroom was still gleaming in the corner as Dongmin fiddled with the hem of his shirt while looking at the empty, beige ceiling.

He did nothing when he was alone, he was just like an android who could be used for tasks and be recharged at home. He's always been like this; he  _chose_ to live like this after his mother passed away.

It was after that day that Dongmin's father had explained to him a concept hard for him to grasp when he was young. _Tears were something beautiful. When you feel happy your eyes are filled with passion, and when you feel sad, your eyes are filled with tears, but those tears make your eyes glisten. Makes your eyes more beautiful and more filled with life and emotion than any other time._ The night looked exactly like this. It was dark and his dad held him to his tightening, and wrenching chest as they sat in a hospital so long ago.

Dongmin hasn't felt those tears in his eyes for years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mY GOD. I feel like all of my brain power was used on the first few paragraphs and then it just stopped working. The first paragraphs weren't even that good lmao :')
> 
> Also, if you enjoy this so far, you can tell me a time you'd prefer I upload the next chapter, because I have motivation issues, and if you give me a time, it'll push me to write.  
> Critique is appreciated. :)


End file.
